


First Attempt

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fails at writing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is obsessing over a sleeping John. He isn't acting very smart for once and it shows when John wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this my first attempt at writing them… It may suck. But if you like it? Please tell me. I'm sorry if they act a little OC but….. This is how I see them…. And this is how I see Sherlock's mind. Except that I'm not smart, so I can't really make him sound as smart as he usually is. I know there is not much smut yet, but there will be ;D

                    _**Chapter One**_  
  
  
Sherlock  
  
  
I was trying to distract myself from John’s sleeping form on the couch.  
  
I tried playing my violin but he woke up enough to say, “It’s two in the morning! You set my bed on fire three hours ago! Be quiet so I can get some sleep!”  
  
I tried to watch telly. I must have been shouting louder than I realized because John sat up and scolded me, yet again. I shocked myself by muttering, “Sorry John.”  
  
I tried to make color patterns on the rubix cube. But the death glare he shot me told me it was also too noisy for him.  
  
So eventually I just stared at him from my chair. Trying to notice every single detail possible.  
  
Counting his breaths, his smile lines. Anything and everything I could see.  
  
I even got up and memorized his smell a bit better.  
  
I was surprised I didn’t get bored after the first ten minutes.  
  
But there was just so much to learn about John!  
  
His hair stuck up all over his head in a little mess of sandy of cuteness.  
  
His hands twitched as if he was trying to hold onto something.  
  
He smiled in his sleep, a funny little half smile than was simply too adorable to process fully.  
  
He wore a grey t-shirt, and blue jeans. No socks.  
  
It was a rather good look.  
  
The hem of his shirt had worked its way up just past his navel and his jeans were slung lower on his waist than usual.  
  
I couldn’t stop obsessing over the exposed skin in that space.  
  
How would it feel? Would he wake up if I touched him?  
  
I realized my hand was reaching out, almost touching him.  
  
I leapt up and hurried to find a blanket to cover that delightful skin up with.  
  
Once I found one I stalked back to the couch. I was about to cover that troublesome skin when John said something.  
  
“Sher…. Ock.”  
  
I was frozen in shock.  
   
John was sleep talking.  
  
John was sleep talking my name.  
  
I dropped the blanket and reached out without hesitation.  
  
My fingers traced the waistline of his jeans and I shivered.  
  
His skin was so soft. So mind numbingly soft.  
  
He took a deep breath and worried about how this would end.  
  
How would he respond if he woke up?  
  
My fingers ghosted up to the hem of his shirt, which I pushed up without a thought.  
  
I ached to touch him. And his damn clothing was blocking me.  
  
I carefully moved his shirt up but paused when I uncovered his nipples.  
  
They looked tasty.  
  
I leaned toward him, my mind babbled as I moved.  
  
I wasn’t really thinking anymore. Just reacting.  
  
Was this how John thought? If so, no wonder he liked it.  
  
But no… John thought more than most people, just not as much as I did.  
  
I noticed the slight flush on John’s sweet face and accelerated breathing. That wasn’t my doing was it?  
  
I shivered hoping that I had been the one to illicit such a delightful reaction for John’s body.  
  
Just before my mouth could taste him he gasped and his eyes snapped open.  
  
In the few seconds before he reacted I saw that this wasn’t conscious John.  
  
This was soldier-John. The one who had just woken up to see someone leaning over him in near darkness.  
  
He wouldn’t exactly react with a hug.  
  
But I wasn’t in a very defensible spot, nor would I hurt John.  
  
Shit.  
  
  
John  
  
  
He’s like a child!  
  
First the bastard sets my bed on fire then he tried to keep me awake with his noisy nocturnal playing.  
  
Even more so because when I yell at him or glare he pouts! His lower lip protrudes and he gets this kicked puppy look.  
  
He even said sorry earlier, I’m not sure he realized that though.  
  
He just couldn’t leave me alone for an hour!  
  
But when I finally did fall asleep he invaded my dreams too!  
  
_“John?”_  
  
_I glanced over my shoulder to see Sherlock standing there with a familiar I-know-everything smirk on that cupids-bow mouth._  
  
_I turned to look up at the big idiot-genius. Why did he have to be so tall?!_  
  
_“What is it Sherlock?” I asked tiredly, knowing he was about to test my patients._  
  
_He grinned down at me and the wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a weird too tight hug._  
  
_“I’m sorry John.” I shivered, totally a dream._  
  
_“Oh really? About what?” I asked, too breathless._  
  
_I was disappointed in myself. This was Sherlock! Maybe my perfect imaginary version of Sherlock, but still Sherlock!_  
  
_I was letting him manipulate me in my dreams as well as in the real world? No. No more!_  
  
_The dream Sherlock licked my neck and my knees turned to jelly. Damn._  
  
_His hands slid over my sides and his mouth remained latched onto my neck._  
  
_He nipped the sensitive skin just behind my ear and I clutched at him._  
  
_“Bastard!” I muttered but gasped as he bit a little harder._  
  
_“I’m sorry…. For not doing this sooner.” He rumbled in my ear._  
  
_Slowly a grin spread across my face. Maybe I could just… relax for a bit. Stop hating the sexy distant bastard enough to enjoy this._  
  
But before anything could happen the dream vanished and I shivered at the feeling of finger tips on my skin.  
  
Then the tickle of breath on my skin startled me.  
  
I reacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and the Kudos! I was so happy to hear you liked this! (Considering I think it sucks) You know… you’re very lucky , my lovely reviewers… Because this is a school break… Therefore I can stay up til 2 writing and give it too you ASAP! Hahaha… But just so you know… Tomorrow school starts up again and I will have less than half the time to write this magic! So enjoy my speedy updates while you can! And if you have an idea or question TELL ME! ^_^ Enjoy!

                                                   _ **Chapter Two**_  
  
John  
  
  
It was easy.  
   
A tug on the ankle, a push on the shoulder.  
  
 I was conscious of the actions.  
  
Not that I’d ever admit that to Sherlock. Not when the look on his face was so priceless.  
  
The slight shock. The tiny piece of fear. The miniscule bit of amusement.  
  
Sherlock had had time to realize I was going to take him down.  
  
He didn’t fight. That startled me more than the hardness I was now sitting on.  
  
I rested the tips of my fingers against Sherlock’s clavicles. Partly for balance, partly so I could touch Sherlock’s pale skin.  
  
“John.” Sherlock’s low voice tickled the tips of my fingers, and I repressed a shiver.  
  
“Sherlock.” I smiled slowly and glanced down at myself.  
  
My jeans were too low on my hips and my shirt was up too high.  
  
“Do I want to know?” I asked tilting my head and attempting to fix my shirt.  
  
I ended up too distracted by my seat on Sherlock’s hips to maintain my ruse of calm.  
  
He smirked a bit but it wasn’t his I-know-everything smirk.  
  
In fact Sherlock seemed a bit fuzzy, as if he was a bit drunk.  
  
“Sherlock? Are you drunk?” I asked narrowing my eyes at him.  
  
I wouldn’t put it past him to get drunk at five or six in the morning. But that didn’t explain the touches and the breath on my chest that woke me.  
  
He grinned lazily up at me form his comfortable sprawl under me.  
  
“Not at all John. I was just bored and you…..” He hummed and sat up so we were at eye level.  
  
“You…. Are not boring in the slightest John.”  
  
His fingers ghosted up my sides from my hips to my shoulders, where they toyed with my short sleeves.  
  
“Oh really? Sherlock…. Why were you hovering over me? And why was my shirt rucked up?” I tried to sound a bit bossy, I wasn’t sure if it worked.  
  
So far the idiotic genius hadn’t looked me in the eyes, but now he did and I blinked in shock.  
  
His pupils were dilated, almost completely black, and unfocused.  
  
He looked drunk!  
  
“Sherlock are you sure you’re not drunk?” I asked holding his jaw so I could look him over a bit more.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Mmmmm yes John. I think I’d know if I was drunk.”  
  
I paused, then pushed up the sleeves and checking for injection sites.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I looked back to those steely eyes with a frown. “Sherlock-“ His eyes were normal.  
  
“John you really should be sleeping you know. You’ve got to go to the surgery in a few hours.” He spoke quickly and almost emotionlessly.  
  
But I knew him well enough to hear the hurt in his voice and see the sadness in the hard lines of his face.  
  
In one smooth movement he slipped out from under me and stood.  
  
“Sherlock wait!” I groaned. I hated the look he got when he felt hurt. I hated it even more when it was put there by me.  
  
The sound of his door slamming made me wince. Then it pissed me off.  
  
Like I said before. Child.  
  
Slamming his door and running away. Not to mention I had good reason to worry he might be using again.  
  
But then the guilt came back.  
  
He’d looked so happy before I started to question it. And…. What had he been up to before he woke me?  
  
I wasn’t really sure I wanted to know.  
  
But I remembered the bulge that had been pressing up against me and shivered.  
  
Sherlock had basically pulled off my shirt.  
  
He’d had a hard on. And he looked…. Odd.  
  
Plus he hadn’t insulted me once.  
  
  
Sherlock  
  
  
Foolish. Stupid. IDIOT!  
  
What had I been thinking?!  
  
I hadn’t been thinking that was the problem.  
  
But until John had proved he didn’t trust me…. before that, it had felt good to not think.  
  
Very different from my usually analysis of everything.  
  
I was curled in a ball on my bed trying not to cry.  
  
It may seem like I had no emotion to almost everyone who met me, but my problem was the opposite.  
  
I had too much emotion. I had never really been all that good at dealing with it and so I just kid it away.  
  
John wouldn’t believe me if I told him that.  
  
He didn’t even believe me in the living room a minute ago.  
  
John seemed to think I was incapable of emotion, and capable of lying to him.  
  
Both were stupid assumptions.  
  
I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I would not cry over this.  
  
I should never have touched him.  
  
I should have gone out, or taken a shower, or posted some boring drivel on my blog. Or maybe on John’s….  
  
I knew him well enough to pull of being him on his blog.  
  
That alone should have showed me I was too close.  
  
I turned away from the door because even facing him hurt right now.  
  
After a minute or two I heard John’s hesitant footsteps in the living room. I froze.  
  
Don’t you dare try to come in my room John Watson. Don’t you dare!  
  
Slowly he moved toward my door. Stopping just outside of it he took a deep breath.  
  
“Sherlock?” His voice was soft, sad.  
  
I steadied my breathing and swallowed as much of my tears as I could.  
  
“What.” Too much, my voice sounded flat, I hopped John wouldn’t notice.  
  
“I’m sorry Sherlock….” He noticed.  
  
“For what?” A bit of scorn will fix and flat voice.  
  
He sighed and I heard his head thump against the door.  
  
“For not trusting you…. I was just…. Well I was scared.” His voice shook and I sat up to stare at my door.  
  
“Of what John? I wouldn’t hurt myself, I know what that would do to y-“ I cut my self off quickly and took a clarifying breath.  
  
“Why couldn’t you just ….” Even I didn’t know how I planned to finish that sentence.  
  
“Because I’m afraid of losing you and I know the only thing that can take you away from me…. Is you.”  
  
I closed my eyes and let out the breath I hadn’t know I was holding.  
  
“I’m heading out early…. Giving you room to think…. Text me if you need anything?” I couldn’t answer, but I didn’t need to.  
  
He knew what my answer would be before I did.  
  
“Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn’t get posted as fast as the last chapter. But I haven’t had as much time to write as I would have like. That is going to become a trend with me now. School takes up a lot of my time.
> 
> Anyway…. I love getting reviews. They make my day. Half the reason I write is to make my readers happy. But first you have to review. I’m gunna need at least three reviews before I update again.

Sherlock  
  
After John left I couldn’t stop myself from falling asleep, not that I wanted to stay awake. That had been so exhausting.  
  
I’d been strung tighter than my violin’s E string, since John fell asleep on the couch until John had left the flat not all that long ago.  
  
I slept like a rock for an hour and ten minutes then I really couldn’t sleep any more.  
  
I woke feeling refreshed and more like my over analytical self.  
  
But now that I could think clearly I knew John must be mad at me for touching him like that.  
  
_Very not good_. As John would say. I groaned and lay there for a while longer, coming up with every response John could have.  
  
Most of them were bad.  
  
I was hoping for those few were John smiled at me and said it was fine, he’d actually liked it.  
  
But I knew he wouldn’t respond the way my optimistic mind hoped he would. That was just wishful thinking.  
  
Then again…. John and wishful thinking went together like toast and jam. Not that I liked either, but John did.  
  
I was obsessing.  
  
Damn.  
  
I got up, marched out to the living room and snatched my violin of the coffee table.  
  
Before I could think another thought I started playing.  
  
Why John thought playing helped me think was beyond me. He was so wrong about so much, more so when it came to me.  
  
He honestly didn’t know that playing the violin and composing was a way to escape my thoughts and release a bit of emotion into the music.  
  
Even as I sawed furiously against the strings of my violin I couldn’t help but think about John.  
  
How his skin had felt against my fingers. The way he’d said my name in his sleep. The way his breathing and pulse had accelerated, the flush on his face.  
  
I was almost shocked to find I’d stopped playing and was just standing in front of the window staring blankly out of it.  
  
I glanced at the clock on the mantel piece, John had an hour til his lunch break. Then He would have three hours of work after that. I’d been standing here for almost  
  
I’d been standing here for almost five hours.  
  
Carefully I set down my violin and pulled my phone out of my pocket.  
  
I frowned, why was I-  
  
Oh… I was going to text John.  
  
He really did make my mind go blank.  
  
  
  
John  
  
The surgery was very busy today and I was glad I had come in early. Even if it meant leaving a brooding Sherlock alone in our flat.  
  
At least I knew he wouldn’t burn it down or anything.  
  
Mrs. Hudson would never let him get away with having no place to stay and Sherlock had once told me there was a reason he couldn’t live in the same flat as a woman.  
  
He never did tell me what that reason was. But by this point we were both sure no one else could live with him, without trying to killing him.  
  
Then again…. For all I knew he was going to destroy only my things to punish me. He could do that, and I’m sure he would if he ever wanted to.  
  
For the first hour I couldn’t stop checking my phone. But one of my patients chewed me out for being rude, so I set it on my desk and forgot about it for most of the day.  
  
Since we were so busy thinking was almost not an option, since every though lead me back to Sherlock’s look of hurt and that broken tone I’d heard through the door.  
  
My lunch hour seemed like eons away when Sara leaned in my office and cleared her throat, startling me.  
  
“Send the next one in Sara. Quick before I pass out.” I sighed, dragging myself out of my chair.  
  
She smiled softly, like she was afraid I’d break.  
  
“No one’s next John. That little girl who you just had in here? She says I need to put a bandage on your heart, to make you not sad.”  
  
I half smiled, “She was sweet wasn’t she?”  
  
Sara nodded and perched on the edge of my desk, “What’s wrong John? You’ve been…. Odd all morning.”  
  
“Well…. I might have made Sherlock cry. But he was hiding in his room so I have no idea.” I muttered.  
  
Sara looked shocked and stood quickly, “John! You’ve got to be kidding!”  
  
She was one of the few people who knew about my little crush on Sherlock. At first she was mad that I’d ‘lead her on’. But once she realized I was just clueless she forgave me  
  
and we became good friends.  
  
She knew that the fact Sherlock might have been crying was painful to me. That I had caused it was heart shattering.  
  
She all but pushed me toward the door. “John Watson you go and apologize to him!”  
  
I managed to hide behind my desk so she couldn’t push me out of my office.  
  
“I did! But he just… he’s Sherlock and I.… I….” I shook my head, “I don’t know what I’m doing when I’m around him.”  
  
I flopped into my chair and scrubbed my eyes, “He makes me feel like a complete idiot half the time.”  
  
Sara sat on my desk again and crossed her arms over her chest, “And what about the rest of the time?”  
  
I smiled to myself slightly and ran a hand through my short hair.  
  
“The rest of the time…. He makes me glad…..” I sighed, “Glad I was shot.”  
  
Sara’s eyebrows pinched together, “What?”  
  
I chuckled a bit, “If I hadn’t been shot I never would have met him Sara. Never.”  
  
She tilted her head to one side, “Well don’t just wait for a sign that it’s the right time! Tell the big child that you-“  
  
My phone buzzed cutting her off. I checked the message and almost stopped breathing.  
  
_I need something John._  
  
_SH_  
  
I quickly sent a quick text back.  
  
_What do you need Sherlock? I’m on break right now._  
  
_JW_  
  
Maybe I should have tried to sound less…. Mean. His response was slower than usual, he must be thinking about something.  
  
_Come home John._  
  
_SH_  
  
I let out a very slow breath and looked up to see Sara watching me like a hawk. She knew who I was texting.  
  
_Be there in an hour, alright? What do I tell Sara?_  
  
_JW_  
  
I could almost hear the frustrated sigh in his response.  
  
_Nothing at all John._  
  
_SH_  
  
I smiled at Sara, and pulled on my jacket, “I have no reason for leaving Sara. I’ll see you in a day or two?”  
  
She rolled her eyes and called out, “Get laid John!”  
  
I blushed at her brashness. We were in the lobby now for pity sakes!  
  
“Not that I think I will, but you too Sara!” I called back suddenly braver, and excited to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I haven't had a lot of time to work on this

Sherlock

_Be there in an hour, alright? What do I tell Sara?_

_JW_

I sighed in frustration and typed back rapidly.

_Nothing at all John._

_SH_

I could tell my response would make him smile. My mind was fuzzy at the thought of John.

Mmmmmmm John.

As soon as I set down my phone I realized what I’d just done.

I told John I needed something.

I told him to come home.

Why?

Probably so I could tell him what I wanted.

But really….. What was I going to tell him?!

“Why am I so _stupid_?!” I growled slamming my hands down on the kitchen table. Then I slumped against the fridge and started to panic.

What was it that I had needed? Why had I sent that?!

What was _wrong_ with me?!

Panic made me think faster. A headache to a migraine.

I should do something that stopped him in his tracks and give me a chance to figure out what I wanted.

Mind whirring a mile a second I leapt up and flew to my room.

Think, think, think, think, think, THINK!

The image of John’s face whenever I walked around shirtless popped into my mind and his expression when I apologized to him.

Oh.

I felt like a complete idiot when I realized I just had to apologize, and maybe distract him…. With myself.

It felt odd waiting for John on the couch, oddly mimicking his attire from earlier this morning. No shirt, no shoes or socks. Just my black slacks and a smile.

Well I was too nervous to smile, but I knew I would smile when I saw John.

If it got him to hold still so I could think about what I wanted from him……

Well no. I knew what I wanted from him.

 

John

I tried not to run home, but found myself outside the door to 221B far too soon.

I mentally smacked myself and took a deep breath.

Stop and think Watson!

What on earth could Sherlock possibly want? Was he going to tell me something?

Oh god what if he told me to move out?

No. Stop that. This was Sherlock!

He was probably over this morning already. Back to his blatant disregard for feelings and social graces.

No way I could let him pretend it didn’t happen! Nope.

I had to apologize to him before he could say whatever it was he was going to say.

As I closed the door behind me and started up the stairs I came up with a plan.

Say the first thing that comes to mind. No way Sherlock would know how to deal with that.

Giving me time to apologize.

I sighed and opened the door to our flat, time to get this over with.

 

Sherlock

I heard the main door open and tensed. Don’t panic, don’t panic.

It’s just John.

Ha! Just John. Nothing about John can be said is ‘just’ anything!

He moved slowly up the stairs, thinking. I could tell he was deep in thought because I could hear his heavy sighs.

I stood and raked both my hands through my hair, nervous habit caused by John. I knew he loved my hair, even more so when it was as messy as possible.

He stopped outside the door and sighed so heavily I was sure he would die from oxygen deprivation before he was done with it.

Then the knob turned and he pushed the door open.

Don’t. Panic.

_John will listen to you, he will. That what John does._

I reminded myself quickly and stood quickly, trying to hide how my hands were shaking.

As soon as I saw him I spoke quickly.

“John I love you.”

He spoke the same time.

His words shocked me into silence.

 

John

He stood there, beautiful as always.

I shivered, he was wearing just his black slacks and a very nervous expression.

I swallowed and spoke as quickly as I possibly could.

“Sherlock I love you.” His words stopped me in my tracks and we both stared blankly at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND HAVEN’T HAD TIME FOR THIS! Also I’ve had some bad writers block lately…..  
> I’m evil for all these cliff hangers….. I feel so proud of them!  
> Thsi isn’t the end. Not yet. I’d give it two or three more chapters…. Not sure yet. I mean… I can’t end this without some sexy Sherlock and John action can I? I mean…. If you’ve read anything else of mind you’d know I can’t really keep anything PG for long…. Hahaha….. Now this is awkward….. How bout I just give you some story?

John

We stood there, far too long for my tastes, in silence.

Both of us in shock.

At least my tactics to shut him up had worked.

I could see wheels turning in his head and wondered what could be going on under those dark curls.

Finally Sherlock looked away. A light dusting of a blush spread over his sharp cheek bones and he cleared his throat.

“I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to say John….” I noticed the sheepish smile and smiled back.

“Me too Sherlock. But I have a question for you.” I stepped forward, closer to the nervous looking genius.

He nodded five times. That was four times more than usual….

What an obsessive nut I was becoming!

I continued to move closer to the shifting private detective, smirking at the darkening stain of red on his pale skin, moving closer until we were dangerously close.

“What made you say that?” Sherlock’s mouth opened and closed, he looked around the room rapidly and cleared his throat several times before muttering, “Dunno John.”

I had to bit my lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

I made Sherlock’s mind stop working.

I reached out and touched his cheek to see how he would respond.

He groaned and his breathing turned ragged, he swayed toward me unconsciously and I could see how unfocused he was.

To further his torment I trailed my fingers from his cheek down. And down. And-

Sherlock’s eyes slammed shut and he was shaking slightly, like he was trying not to react.

I personally was having trouble not just taking him. Physically I was starting to lose control, a shiver here and sharp breath there.

My body wouldn’t let me hold back and tease him for long.

I felt him shaking under my fingers and dragged my nails lightly along the skin at the top of his pants.

He whimpered but his control of himself remained and he didn’t move.

_Well then, I’ll just have to break that control, wont I?_

 

Sherlock

Coherent thought was almost impossible.

All I could process was that John had said he loved me.

 _Loved_ me!

No one but Mycroft and Mummy had ever said those words.

But they were “family” so they didn’t count.

John.

John was on another level entirely.

I wasn’t sure if I should throw up or laugh.

If I threw up….. That would kill the moment. Without a doubt.

If I laughed, John might think I was laughing at him. Not a good idea.

I watched as John’s face became very thoughtful.

I wanted to kiss him. Very badly.

I feel my face heat up and I glanced at the floor, scolding myself for acting like a child.

I hated this awkward silence and felt the overwhelming need to fill it.

“I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to say John….” I smiled weakly, a little shamed that I couldn’t think properly.

“Me too Sherlock. But I have a question for you.” He stepped toward me and I felt as if my abdomen was filled with kittens.

I nodded a bit more than usual, feeling like a bobble head.

He just moved closer and I could feel the heat radiating off him and resisted the urge to grab him and kiss him like crazy.

“What made you say that?” John’s voice was lower and slightly growly.

In my head the only thing I could focus on was how close he was. I could smell him from here, see his individual eye lashes.

 I could reach out and grab him from here and latch onto his neck.

I could pull of his clothes and taste every inch of him.

Or…… I could just stand here and wait for him to come to me….

That one sounded good to me, but how could I not touch him?

That was nearly impossible, considering how close he was.

I wanted to lick him.

I wanted to lick him from his neck down.

And more, so much more. It was so much work to not move.

My eyes moved everywhere but John, trying desperately not to see him, because then I would have to touch him.

I really wanted him to just touch me. Anywhere, anyway.

I just needed the contact. I felt ever so much like the addict I had been.

Craving something with every cell in my body.

Finally I realized he was waiting for an answer and responded in a very brain damaged manner.

“Dunno John.”

I felt his fingers on my skin and wanted to explode. To attack him. To feel more skin against skin.

But I didn’t move, couldn’t. I was paralyzed now.

I couldn’t focus my eyes, I felt drugged.

I could only focus on his fingers, dragging across my skin.

Going down my body. Every so slowly.

Until he got to my pants, then he pulled his nails against my skin and I almost cried with need.

I managed to notice something through the fog in my mind.

John was shaking too. Just a little, but still enough.

His breathing wasn’t even and sometimes he would halt his breathing for a moment to listen to my little noises.

It was maddening knowing that we were both having trouble resisting each other, when obviously we both wanted each other.

John’s hand slid around to my back. Now his chest was flush with mine.

He leaned up and his lips brushed my neck.

I honestly couldn’t breathe for a minute or two then his teeth pressed into my skin and I snapped.

“Damn.” I managed as I threw my weight forward.

Effectively pushing us both to the ground with me over him.

He gasped then groaned as I connected my mouth to the skin of his neck and proceeded to lick and nip and bite.

I straddled his hips and locked one hand in his hair to pull his head back for better access to his neck while the other slid under his shirt.

He made low noises under me and I shivered, I really wished he would take charge here, considering I was clueless as to what I was doing, going off of instinct alone.

He ground his hips up into mine and I cried out shock.

John shuddered under me at the sound and flipped us over.

I grinned in excitement.

John’s grin matched mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sorry this took so long. I've been very behind in school and I've just gotten caught up! I hope you like this chapter! Ideas and help ARE ACCEPTED (If I like them) BUT SHARE THEM WITH ME ANYWAY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Also..... This is not the end..... Unless I can't come up with something else to add........

John

Sherlock’s noises were driving me insane.

It was difficult to be gentle with him when he was making such wanton noises and thrashing under me.

His sounds were like whimpers but lower, and drawn out.

His smooth skin glistened with sweat, as did my own.

Just seeing and hearing him was making it hard not to just take him, right now.

But this was Sherlock, not just some fling.

I honestly loved this brilliantly ignorant man under me.

He rocked his hips up to grind against mine, making us both groan in pleasure.

Suddenly Sherlock giggled, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He better not ruin the mood, or I was going to leave him like this, I really was.

“What Sherl? Because if you try to tell a joke I’m not going to stay here. I’ll go take a shower.”

Sherlock rolled his darkened eyes, “Mycroft has surveillance on the flat. I’m sure he’ll see this.”

I stared incredulously at him, “What?”

He nodded, “What do you say we make him uncomfortable?”

I was amazed at how the man worked. No one in their right mind, would _want_ their sibling to see them having sex with their flat mate?

“Sherl I don’t-“ He pulled my mouth down to his and kissed me fiercely before whispering, “Think of him as _what_ he is, not _who_ he is.”

I didn’t respond and he sighed in frustration, “He’s a nosy arse who deserves to be made uncomfortable.”

I couldn’t argue with that.

“Alright. But I’m not having sex with you, where he can see us.” He must have thought that meant he wasn’t getting anything cuz he frowned and opened his mouth to whine.

I stopped his by wrapping my mouth around his cock making him yelp in surprise.

“Oh god! John!” He moaned as I swiped my tongue from the head down.

His hips shifted in excitement and I held them down with one hand while-

There was a familiar rushed knock at the door.

An odd animalistic snarl of frustration ripped out of Sherlock’s pale throat.

It sort of sounded like _DAMN you Lestrade!_ But I really couldn’t be sure.

I could hear Mrs. Hudson opening the door and talking a bit with Lestrade, but Lestrade sounded like he was in a hurry.

I pulled away from Sherlock, wishing Lestrade would leave. But I knew he wouldn’t.

“Sherlock- come on. Get dressed before-“

Sherlock grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around both of us.

“He can either learn to knock-“ The door swung open.

Lestrade looked paler than a sheet and very much like a kid who had caught his parents in bed.

“Or he can see things he never wanted to see.” Sherlock finished.

He looked almost proud of himself.

Lestrade cleared his throat and looked out the window, “Corpses Sherlock…….”

Sherlock looked torn and I rolled my eyes.

“Damn you Lestrade.” I sighed then nudged Sherlock with my shoulder.

He looked down, questioning with his eyes.

I half smiled, “Go on, get the address then you can get dressed once he leaves.”

Lestrade let out a huge sigh of relief and rattled off the address before turning and almost falling down the stairs in his rush to escape us.

I sighed and got up, “Have fun Sherlock. I’ll be here when you get back.”

He looked hurt, “You’re not coming with?”

I heaved out a sigh, “No. I’m going to take a shower. Then I’m going to watch crap telly and have some tea.”

The detective narrowed his eyes at me before starting to pout.

I shook my head and moved toward the loo.

I heard him struggle to his feet and stomp into his room, before slamming the door.

Child.

Hotter than hell. But still a child.

Sherlock

Lestrade would pay for that.

Really I was going to make him sorry he never knocked.

My mind was still a bit foggy from John, but I wasn’t too out of it to work.

Work.

Yes, work was just what I needed.

I pulled on the nearest clothing I could find and rushed out of my room, down the stairs and out of the flat.

The address was far enough I had to take a taxi, yet…. I didn’t really want to sit just yet.

I could….. run part way and-

No just take a taxi.

I hailed a taxi, gave the address then sat as still as I could and tried not to think of how John had looked with his lips around my penis.

I shivered, no.

Not now.

Work.

Come on, Sherlock.

_Work!_

John

“I had just gotten out of the shower! Of course I was naked, Sarah!”

I was starting to wonder why no one knocked anymore.

“Well I’m sorry John. But you really should come in to work. There was a crime scene- and traffic had to work around it- there was a pile up.”

Sarah looked like she’d been to hell and back, her eyes were begging.

I nodded once and pulled on a jumper, “Alright. Let’s go.”

Sherlock

Two dead.

Multiple lacerations.

They bleed out from the wounds and-

Screeching tires and a honk then- _CRASH!_ _SMASH! TUD!_

Car crash, at least four cars.

About 5 yards behind me.

I didn’t even turn to look, it would be taken care of.

There were more than ample police to deal with the situation.

I glanced back at the bodies.

They were on the side walk, in a pool of congealing blood.

They were both covered in their own blood, but the man’s face has cuts on it, while the woman’s….

Ah.

Jilted lover then.

And the cuts were very precise…..

Small foot prints in the blood around the bodies.

“Sherlock? What do you have for me? I said five minutes.”

I glared at Lestrade and he took a step back.

I glanced briefly at the bodies again, then smirked at Lestrade.

“Oh wouldn’t _you_ like to know.”

The DI ran his hands through his silver hair and groaned, “Sherlock, I’ve said I’m sorry at least 12 times since you got here! And I’ll _never_ come in without _knocking_ , and being _invited_ again! I swear! Just… help me catch this guy?”

I narrowed my eyes at the elder man, pretending to think about it, then said, “The woman who did this was a jilted lover of-“

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked up in surprise.

John was helping the people at the crash site.

I sighed and stood as still as I could.

Watching him work.

Smiling at kids who looked scared, patting adults on the back to calm them.

When there was no one else for him to help he started talking to Sarah.

I pulled out my mobile and sent him a rapid text.

_Crap telly and tea indeed._

_SH_

John looked up almost immediately after reading the text. He looked up, right to me.

He smiled.

_I love you Sherlock Holmes._

_JW_

I couldn’t breathe.

_I love you too John Watson_

_SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I’m back! Sorry for the horribly long wait you guys. So sorry =(  
> But Hey! I’ll make it up to you! Have this nice chapter I wrote just for you guys! And the next chapter will have smut! I PROMISE!

Sherlock

“Sherlock? Hello? What are you”- Lestrade finally noticed John and I staring across the broken cars at each other and groaned.

“Sherlock come on! Just finish telling me who we are looking for! You said…. What a- Female jilted lover? Is that what this guy’s face is all cut up? She was mad at him for leaving her?”

I heaved a massive sigh of annoyance and answered the confused man without looking away from John.

“Nooo Lestrade! The jilted lover _didn’t_ cut up her ex’s face because she still loved her, in some odd sort of way. She didn’t want to ruin her face, she liked her face and she _hated_ his. So _he_ got the brunt of the attack because he ‘stole’ her. Small foot prints in the blood that don’t lead anywhere tell us she drove away.  _Not_ in a cab I think. She drove her own car. A banana yellow 1974 Triumph Spitfire. That should be easy to find. You’re looking for a small woman- about Molly’s size really- black hair, mid-twenties, works in a hospital, and she will have skipped work for the past week and sent in her resignation this morning. Oh and she’s from Austria but she moved here for her lover almost three years ago. That is probably where she is headed now. Good luck.”

I was aware of how fast I’d spoken, and that Lestrade was horribly lost and about to ask, ‘Hang on- How’d ya know all that? How’d ya know the _car_ to start with?’

But all I could think was that John had _the_ best smile I’d ever seen.

“Hang on-How’d ya know all that? How’d ya know the _car_ to start with?” I hummed as I was proven right yet again. Then again I’d had the DI figured out the first day I met him.

“Lestrade that is all. Have a simply _smashing_ day.”

I started forward, toward John, but the silver haired man caught my shoulder.

“Oi, where do ya think you’re goin'? You gotta help me with this!”

I tore my eyes from John and turned a horribly evil smile on the DI.

“No. I _don’t_ have to. I like to. _Sometimes._ Now if you’ll _excuse_ me- I’m going to go for a ride!”

Lestrade’s brows pulled together, “A ride? Where?”

I chuckled and leaned in so only he could hear me, “I’m going to go ride John in the living room- Where your pesky little boyfriend will see what constant surveillance _really_ means!”

Lestrade’s normally tanned skin blanched and he looked sick, “Oh- Well- Mycroft isn’t my-“

I snorted, “Yes he is. You two live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, go out on dates, and kiss in front of me….. Couple!”

Grinning like the mad man I was I swung back to face John, nearly skipping over to him. Later I’d look back and wince at my frankly insane behavior, but for now only John was on my mind.

John

Sherlock’s expression turned evil as he fixed his gaze on Greg.

I almost felt sorry for the DI as I saw the color leach out of his face, but if he had done something to make Sherlock pull that face?

He’d brought it on himself.

I chuckled to myself as Sherlock positively _skipped_ over to me. Seeing the mad detective _skipping_ through the wreckage of cars was _far_ too cute.

I was so sick it wasn’t even funny. Wrecked cars? Not cute. But I was pretty sure Sherlock liked my occasionally insane perspective of things that made him cute.

I shook my head as he stopped in front of me and looked down expectantly, grey-blue eyes wide like an excited child on Pancake Day.

“John.” He was standing so close his voice rumbled in my own chest. I smiled up at him, “Yeah?”

He smiled slowly and I couldn’t breathe. “How the fuck did you get so beautiful?” I whispered.

He shrugged, “It’s the scarf.”

I snorted, “And the eyes, hair, skin, lips, hands, legs, ass, voice and oh not to mention your cheekbones. And don’t even get me _started_ on your dick.”

He smiled so the corners of his eyes crinkled and I couldn’t help reaching up and pulling his mouth down to mine.

PDA be damned, there was no way Sherlock Holmes could smile at me like that and _not_ get snogged for it.

I sighed against his lips and whispered, “Let’s go home, yeah?”

That eye crinkling smile was still there, “The sooner the better, John.” His voice was lower and his words were staring to slur.

I grinned, “You alright there Sherl? You seem a bit fuzzy ‘round the edges….”

I saw him force the wheels in his head to turn then an idea lit his eyes. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

“John…. I have an idea…..We race back to the flat…. _But_ the first one back? Tops. M’kay?” His breathing was shallow, hitching every now and then making him pause.

I nodded rapidly, I wasn’t sure who I wanted to win, and I wasn’t sure I could win. Even in this loopy unbalanced state the younger had longer legs and almost always left me in the dust when he took off.

Before I could open my mouth to ask when we should start he giggled a bit and slurred out, “Onyourmarkgetset _go_!”

Then he lurched into a run. It was like watching a giraffe take its first steps.

I launched myself after him and honesty _tried_ to out run him. I wasn’t sure I wanted to win, but I was sure as hell going to try anyway.

I wasn’t on the same street as him half the time, nor were we paying attention to each other much. We were simply running, all out.

I was only a block and a half from 221B when I heard a horn blare. I glanced to my left and saw Sherlock narrowly missed by a car.

He looked marvelous, hair wild in the wind. Face flushed. Legs carrying him swiftly toward his destination without pause.

Marvelous.

I almost tripped and turned my attention back to the pavement in front of me.

Don’t get distracted man! Run!

As I rounded the corner Sherlock ended up beside me, we were neck and neck.

I glanced at him and saw he was doing the same.

I smirked at him and slid around the last turn leaving him stumbling next to me but still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s have a vote, yes? Who wins the race, therefore tops their first time?  
> The mind numb Sherlock? Or the not at all shy John?  
> Review and let me know! The first one to get five reviews wins!
> 
> VOTING NOW CLOSED
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! BUT IT’S REALLY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE THESE TWO DOING WHAT THESE TWO DO!  
> I want to say thank you to those who voted. I was very pleased to see that you all actually liked my present! Yes, the voting was a present. Because I hadn't updated in so long….. Anywhozle here! I HAVE AN EVEN BETTER PRESENT! Have some smut! And an EXTRA long chapy with almost nothing but smut and a chunk of fluff! I’m sorry to the few who voted Sherlock, but John won by a land slide! And this whole chapter will be from Sherlock’s POV to make up for it. Enjoy!

Sherlock

John smirked as we whipped around the corner, my brain paused for a moment and I stumbled.

Damn.

How did he manage to _do_ that to me? I couldn’t answer that because my brain was smothered in John and thoughts of what would happen when we got back to the flat.

The door was only a few meters in front of us, a few bins blocked our way, but John vaulted over them easily while I had to awkwardly “hop” over them, with a long stride.

The extra five seconds that “hop” took gave John the time he needed to get to the door first.

But he didn’t open it. Instead he spun around, with his back to the door so I slammed into his chest.

He smirked up at me once again and whispered, “I won.” In a smooth low tone that made me shiver. My doctor bit his lip with a hum and reached back to open the door.

“I hope you’re ready for me Sherlock.” He purred running his free hand through my curls. I wasn’t positive but thought he might be ensuring I was semi-hard before opening the door to let us fall inside.

I knew what would happen the moment he reached back for the door knob. We started to fall straight back, and John somehow maneuvered us so he was over me.

I kicked the door shut carefully and grabbed my soldiers face to pull him into a kiss careful to let him lead. I would put up a little fight but not enough to make him think I was _trying_ to win.

I bit his bottom lip and he _growled_!

I paused as a wave of lust swept down my body, along with an excited gasp at the sound.

I let my knees move to allow John’s body to be closer to mine. It wasn’t a conscious idea but instinctual response that set my mind whirring with ideas and theories I hadn’t touched since I was 11.

Mycroft once told me I was very “Sexually oblivious”. He seemed to think since I was a virgin I had no knowledge about sex or lust.

But I knew the _science_ of it. And that’s why I had never really been all that interested in it. It was simply a biological urge to procreate.

Which, frankly, I had no intention of attempting.

I was so excited about having sex with John. But my mind was racing because it _wasn’t_ a biological urge to procreate!

It felt more like we were trying to posses as much of the others body as we could. And I would be happy to allow John to “own” all of me.

The thought made me smile absentmindedly. John cleared his throat, “Sherlock…. _Please_ tell me you’re not analyzing this right now. _Sherlock_.”

His tone was a warning, but I was busy trying to understand _why_ my body was aching to be pressed close to my John’s, working a rich friction.

John’s lips pressed against mine and I responded but my mind was elsewhere, working out the needs my body was so focused on.

In fact I was willing to bet it was more the intention of giving and gaining pleasure than the simple act of attempting procreation, since it would be impossible for John and I to-

John dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin of my throat, forcing a surprised moan from me.

My hips bucked up in an automatic response, and I gasped as John sunk those teeth into the soft skin of my clavicle. “Stop thinking Sherl. You’ll like this even more if you’re not thinking the whole time.”

I nodded rapidly and rocked my hips up against John’s. I hissed at the delicious feel of his clothed erection rubbing against mine. “Mmmmm John!”

He chuckled and continued nibbling my neck while our hips rocked together.

“Oh! Boys you really ought to go up stairs! I’m having guests soon! Besides- don’t you think this is a bit public?” I lifted my head to look up at Mrs. Hudson over John’s shoulder.

A blush dusted her pale skin and I found myself mildly horrified to be caught like this by her. I, in a way, considered her to be a maternal figure. And….. Right now I wished I could come up with words to _apologize_ for our lack of discretion, on the _floor_ in front of the door. _Her_ door!

“Sorry Mrs. Hudson, we got a bit carried away. We’ll be out of the way as soon as I can get Sherlock on his feet again.” He sounded perfectly apologetic and even managed to pull me to my feet while still talking.

Dear Mrs. Hudson gave us a small smile, “Now I don’t mean to sound too terrible, but are you two going to be causing a great racket? Cos’ as I said…. I’m to have guests in an hour or so. I need to know if I should have the telly on to cover for you.”

John chuckled, “Well, I don’t think we’ll be too loud. But I make no promises, Mrs. H.”

She smiled, “Oh you cheeky boy John! I’ll have the telly on just in case. Sherlock dear, your face is the most _amusing_ shade of red.” She teased patting my shoulder before moving past us to her door.

Thank the gods for John and his capable mind. He may not _look_ like it but he _was_ almost always thinking. I could see it.

“Come on Sherlock. I want to get you out of that bloody clothing!” John whispered to me while he pulled me up the stairs.

My breath caught and I was up the 17 stairs and in the flat before he could take another step.

As quickly as I could I squirmed out of my coat, pushed my shoes off, and started trying to unbutton my shirt.

John closed and locked the door behind him and laughed a loud at the sight of my useless hands fighting the shirt.

“Sherlock, here. Allow me. You’re in no shape to do anything productive. Hell you couldn’t even _talk_ to Mrs. Hudson!”

I heaved a sigh as John’s nimble fingers unbuttoned my shirt easily. “I could’ve! But that was…. Uncomfortable. And I wasn’t sure if I opened my mouth _words_ would come out.”

I busied myself with pushing John’s coat off his shoulders and then trying to get his jumper off him, but it was too much for me.

I felt as helpless as a babe, “Damn! _Why_ are you wearing so much _clothing_? Why can’t you just be naked already?!” I snarled carding my fingers through my curls, messing them up terribly.

John just continued smiling, my shirt now hung open and he was pulling of the offending jumper, and shirt.

I fumbled getting out of my shirt and then had an idea, which was odd.

Not that getting an idea was odd, but the fact that I could still think with my mind as burnt out as it was shocking.

I dropped to my knees in front of John. Somehow I popped the button and got his jeans unzipped before pausing to look up to see what John though of this.

His eyes were very dark, mouth slightly open pulled up at one corner, and he seemed all too happy to let me try this.

I took a deep breath and pulled John’s cock out of his pants. I hummed at bit at the sight of him and leaned closer, trying to kick start my brain. Trying to remember what John had done earlier.

How had he used his tongue? How had he moved his head? What had he done with his hands?

But it was hopeless, I knew that. So I just started by licking the underside of his shaft along a rather obvious vein. Then the slit catching a bit of salty sweet pre-come that made me groan.

I heard John’s breath catch and smiled up at him, before taking his length into my mouth completely, I felt the head brush the back of my throat as John’s fingers laced in my hair, making me hum.

His hips jerked forward and he gasped, “Hah! Sherlock- _Damn_!”

It must have been the vibrations…. Right, well I should try to bob my head without gagging.

I took more of him into my mouth til my nose was brushing his skin. Experimentally I swallowed around him and he cursed fingers tightening in my curls, “Fuck! Sherlock, _how_?“

I pulled my mouth off his cock with a loud pop and licked my lips, “I dunno John.”

I moved to take him back in my mouth and he tightened his grip in my hair, “Oh there will be plenty of time for that later! But for now-“ I ignored him and began licking again.

His breath rushed out and I continued to learn about his cock.

“John you taste sooo good.” I muttered after pulling back for a breath.

He huffed out a laugh and tugged at my wrist, “Alright come here you.” I got to my feet and he dragged me to my room since it was closest.

“John.“ That seemed to be all I could say when he looked at me like that say. And neither of us really cared about my vocabulary change.

“Sherlock.” John growled against my skin as he pushed me down on bed. Then he worked his pants of leaving him naked.

He crawled up the bed over me making sure to drive me crazy but letting his skin drag against mine.

“Joohn!” I gasped as our erections lined up and he slowly began to rub them together.

He chuckled and slipped his fingers into my mouth. I really didn’t mind and immediately started to suck and lick the digits hoping that was what John wanted me to do.

He did.

I watched as he licked his lips and watched me mouth his fingers.

When he pulled them from my mouth I stopped him by asking, “How- how do we…”

He paused eyes widdened, “You- you’re really a virgin then.” It wasn’t a question, but I answered anyway, eyes down cast, dark blush of embarrassment covering my face.

“Well yes. If that were untrue I would have correct the error.” I sounded almost pouty to myself and glanced up to see John looking me over carefully.

The silence stretched then his hips began moving again and my neck was unable to hold my head up any longer.

“So….” I gasped, “I know the- basic idea of- what is going to- happen but….” I suddenly couldn’t breathe as John’s wet fingers rubbed against my entrance.

I’d masturbated before. What teen hadn’t?

But I’d never touched there. At least not the way John was now.

When I was thirteen I’d been curious about what was so wonderful about being touched there. I’d tried to push my fingers into myself only to find it _hurt_.

Of course I hadn’t realized that I needed to loosen my anal muscles. Maybe John knew better.

One finger slowly slid into my body and I realized why he’d had me lick his fingers.

So John _did_ know what he was doing, good. I wouldn’t worry as much knowing that.

I winced at the feeling of his finger stretching me, and noted it was a mite uncomfortable.

John smiled,” It’ll feel better I promise. Eventually even _this_ will feel wonderful.” He must have read my expression.

I attempted a smile but I must have failed because he leaned down and kissed me carefully. Then his hips rocked harder against mine.

But the stretching still felt uncomfortable.

“Ah! John this isn’t comfortable-“ I felt a bit panicky and swallowed hard.

John pressed his forehead against mine, “Shh Sherl calm down. If you’re tense it won’t feel any better and this will be very difficult. So try and relax. I promise once I can get another finger in there I will make you feel amazing. Kay?”

I nodded rapidly and focused on relaxing and breathing slowly. I felt my muscles relax around John’s finger and he slowly added a second and all I could do was focus on staying relaxed for John do whatever it he was going to d-

“AH!” I cried as John’s fingers curled and brushed what _had_ to be my prostate.

John continued stretching me as I shook breathing unevenly. “See?”John whispered.

And I laughed a little breathlessly, “Oh yes John.” I exhaled sharply when John slid a third finger into me and frowned, “God how many fingers are you planning on pushing into me?”

John snorted, “Just three. But if you think _one finger_ was uncomfortable when you weren’t prepped….. Let’s just say anymore when you’re not properly stretched nothing is all that nice.”

I huffed a sigh, “I know that.” I should really think more before speaking around John.

He stared at me for a moment then said, “Wha- I thought-“

I shook my head, “I was thirteen I was curious. I didn’t like the results.”

John looked me in the eye and the corner of his mouth quirked, “You tried to finger yourself?”

I blushed, “That’s what I said isn’t it?” Then I paused, “That doesn’t change anything does it?” I wasn’t sure how that would change anything, but not much about John made a lot of sense to me.

He smirked, “No. But…. That’s a sexy image to think about. You fingering yourself. We’ll have to try that one time. I’d like to watch you.”

My eyes widened at the thought and a ripple of _want_ pulled at my gut.

John must have noticed. And he pulled his fingers from my body.

It was odd to say I missed the feeling of having him inside me.

“You’re ready here Sherlock. But…. Are you ready?” He murmured against my lips. His eyes searching mine.

I swallowed hard and really thought about my answer.

I wanted more of the pleasure he’d given me by stimulating my prostate.

But like he’d said, if I thought _one finger_ was bad…. What would his penis feel like?

One that subject I tried to imagine the heat and size of him I’d felt in my mouth in my anus and shivered. Well that didn’t sound too bad! Even better with the prostate stimulation.

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready.” John said pulling his face back to look at me better.

That decided it for me.

I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him back down for a hungry kiss, planning the phrasing and vocabulary for my next sentence.

“Please John. I want to feel your cock in my arse. Please.”

I saw his whole body shiver and knew I’d said it right.

“ _God_ Sherlock!” He groaned, pushing my legs further apart so he could situate himself closer to me.

I felt the glans of his penis press against my anus and took a deep breath. He felt so _hot_.

Then he was slowly pressing his hips forward and I couldn’t breathe. This was _definitely_ different than his fingers!

So much _bigger_. So much _hotter._

When he completely inside me he stopped moving and my body began adjusting to him.

I felt…. Full. I could look up into John’s eyes with the knowledge that it was _his_ pulse I felt inside me.

It felt good. Really, really good! I could see the same reflected in his eyes

“Oh.” I breathed still a little unsure what to do or say next.

I liked this, but he also wasn’t moving at the moment.

But then he moved just a little, probably not on purpose and I paid attention to the friction.

Oh yes. I _really_ wanted more of that!

“Mm John. Move.” I demanded and bucked my hips, punching a low breathy moan from my body.

John’s eyes were almost black and held a mildly disturbing _hunger_.

He pulled back slowly and I whined at the feeling. Then his hips slammed forward and I screamed, my back arching almost impossibly, finger nails craving crescents into his back.

There are several words I never thought I would say, many of those began pouring out of my mouth as John thrust in and out of my suddenly whorish body.

“Oooooooooooooh _FUCK_ JOHN!” I snarled as his cock rubbed the magic spot inside me that made fireworks explode behind my eyes.

He groaned, “Sherlock you are so beautiful.” His eyes were fixed on my face, soaking in my expressions.

He shifted closer and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. One hand held it there the other held my hip. “Yesyesyesyes! More! Harder!”

I was so demanding, but John was happy to oblige me and added more force to his thrusts. Pushing my body up the bed with every thrust.

“Yeah! So hot inside me-“ I gasped when he gripped my hip harder.

I was sure all I could say was his name by the time he was done biting and sucking marks into the skin of my neck.

“Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnng! OH! Fuck me! Fuck me! Jooooooohn!”

I could feel an intense boiling heat flooding my belly and I rocked my hips to match John’s deliciously vicious thrusts.

“God damn Sherlock! You’re so loud, who’d have guessed you’d be a screamer!” John growled nipping at my ear lobe.

I laughed breathlessly.”Me.”

He laughed too, “You better hope Mrs. H has the telly on _loud_ down there!” John chuckled breathlessly.

My sounds stopped though my movements didn’t. The fact that someone, _anyone_ knew what John and I were up to made the heat in my belly _scorching_!

“John I-“ I tried to warning him that I was nearly ready to explode but he took the hand that was on my hip and sunk his fingers into my hair yanking my head back to attack my neck.

“AH _FUCK_!” Alright so I now had a kink for having my hair pulled.

John’s mouth hovered next to my ear, “Come for me Sherlock. _Come_.”

My back arched painfully far as I came but I didn’t care.

It felt so good I couldn’t move.

I couldn’t see anything but white but even that was iffy.

There was a loud buzzing in my ears and a severe lack of air in my lungs.

But I was aware enough to feel something hot and wet pour into my dazzled body.

John came.

The knowledge made me whine.

But the feeling of his cock slipping around is my come filled arse made me take a sharp breath.

“ _Fuck._ ” I breathed in amazement.

I felt John chuckle against my side where he was curled, legs tangled with mine.

I blinked sluggishly as I turned my head toward him. When my eyes focused on him I managed to whisper.

“When can we do that again?”

John laughed loudly, “Why don’t we just rest a bit first. Mmm?”

I nodded slowly and let my heavy lids droop. “John?” I slurred fighting sleep.

He ran his fingers through my sweat soaked curls, “Yes love?”

I smiled dopily, “I love you, John.”

I could _feel_ John’s smile. “I love you too, Sherlock.”

I shook my head, “No. Listen.” It was so hard to stay awake. It was even harder to open my eyes and look at John’s.

“I….. Love you like I’ve never loved _anyone_ or _anything_ before. I would do _anything_ for you. I…. I love you with everything I have. John Watson I want you to stay with me until the end of time.”

I felt like my soul was pouring into him as I spoke, and I felt tears leak from my eyes in response to his.

John’s sniffled and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, “Oh my god Sherlock. I never thought you’d be so…. God, I love you too. I feel the same, I do. And I’m not going anywhere.”

I turned on my side to face him, settled one hand behind his head and kissed him.

It was gentle and sweet and it made us both cry a bit more.

When we pulled back I stared into his eyes, “I love you John Watson.”

He stared right back and smiled, “I love you Sherlock Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright! So I was planning to add another chapter or two…. But I think I’ll save that for another fic! Hehehehe so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! AND ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I MIGHT ADD IT TO THE NEXT FIC! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


End file.
